Mecha Phantom Beast
| romaji = Genjūki | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy }} "Phantom Beast Plane" ( Genjūki) is an archetype comprised of WIND Machine-Type monsters and a sub-archetype of "Phantom Beast". Their effects revolve around generating and manipulating "Phantom Beast Plane Tokens". Playing Strategy All "Phantom Beast Plane" non-Xyz Monsters have the ability to gain the Levels of all "Phantom Beast Plane Tokens" on the field, while every monster in the Archetype cannot be destroyed so long as a Token is on the field. In addition, every monster is capable of generating the deck's signature Tokens when certain conditions are fulfilled. Due to the "Tannhauser Gate"-type first effect, the Archetype can bring out a variety of Xyz Monsters, in particular Ranks 3, 4, 6, 7, 9 and 10, allowing them to summon normally difficult Xyz Monsters such as Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon with relative ease. As such, the deck's strategy is a mixture of swarm and Xyz Summoning. The addition of Token support cards such as Token Feastevil and Token Sundae could potentially be an interesting and powerful mix for the deck. In addition, as the Phantom Beast Planes are Machine-Type, it is possible to splash cards such as "Gear Gigant X" and "Iron Call" into the Deck to open more options for it. "Genex Ally Birdman" works well with this archetype because you can bounce a "Phantom Beast Plane" monster and use the token(s) for an easy level 6 Synchro Summon. Some other useful cards that could work with this archetype: * "Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk" is a Machine-Type WIND Attribute Monster, like the "Phantom Beast Plane" monsters. It is Rank 7, and can be summoned as an alternative to "Phantom Beast Plane Drago-Sack". Also, it can create tokens with its effect; this is useful because "Phantom Beast Plane" monsters can use ANY token for their effects, except the level gaining effect. * "Cyber Summon Blaster" combo's with all Token summoning effects, "Scramble", and the revival effect of "Phantom Beast Plane Ham-Strato". * "Limiter Removal" doubles the ATK of all "Phantom Beast Plane" cards and will not destroy them with its effect (except the Tokens) as long as one Token was in play initially. * "Zerozelock" prevents the opponent from attacking your 0 ATK Tokens while they are in ATK mode, reinforcing the defensive effects of "Phantom Beast Plane" monsters. * Token Sundae can be really useful as a powerful multi-removal card if you assemble enough Phantom Beast Plane Tokens. * Token Stampede is a great card to ensure that your Phantom Beast Plane Tokens can be used to attack, and that they will not be destroyed by battle, effectively making all of your monsters unable to be destroyed in battle. * Since all tokens are considered Normal monsters, you can use related support for them like "Non-Spellcasting Area" for protection from destructive Spells, or "Justi-Break" to wipe the field of your opponent's monsters when they attack your tokens -- with your own effect monsters protected by their own effects.